


Overreaction

by JordannaMorgan



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 21:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12802623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JordannaMorgan/pseuds/JordannaMorgan
Summary: The typical aftermath of one of Ed’s more questionable traits.





	Overreaction

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Overreaction  
> Author: Jordanna Morgan  
> Archive Rights: Please request the author’s consent.  
> Rating/Warnings: G.  
> Characters: Edward and Alphonse.  
> Setting: General.  
> Summary: The typical aftermath of one of Ed’s more questionable traits.  
> Disclaimer: They belong to Hiromu Arakawa. I’m just playing with them.  
> Notes: Written for the prompt word “Office” at Fan Flashworks.

* * *

“Why do _I_ have to clean up this mess?” grumbled Edward for the fifth time, as he viciously slapped his hands together and pressed them against the wall, alchemically sealing shut a large hole in the plaster.

“Uh, because you were the one who made it?” Alphonse suggested, looking up from the transmutation circle he had chalked upon a dented metal desk across the room. Colonel Mustang had coldly advised him that Fullmetal didn’t _deserve_ any help fixing his self-created disasters, but the boy just couldn’t help it. Ed was his brother, after all; and since his own metal body was inexhaustible, it wasn’t as if the work was really a bother for him.

…Apart from the fact that having to do it in the first place was just stupid and senseless, of course.

“Hey, it’s _Mustang’s_ fault!” Ed shot back. “ _He_ was the one who made that crack about fitting me in a _shoebox_ for undercover missions!”

Al swept a glance around the Colonel’s office. He took in the jagged holes in the walls, the scorch marks on the carpet, the overturned filing cabinets spilling out papers; even the light fixture dangling precariously by wires, having somehow been ripped out of the ceiling.

“Brother, are you honestly surprised that some people think you just… _overreact_ to things?”

Edward’s head shot up instantly, his face turning scarlet with indignation.

“ _Who_ says that about me? I’ll _kill_ ’em!”

Alphonse could only shake his helmet and stare heavenward with a metallic sigh.

* * *

_2017 Jordanna Morgan_


End file.
